One of the Damned
by XxGaarasGirlXx
Summary: He had lied to protect her. He had lied to shelter from what he really was. In the end, she found out, and her anger fueled his own. She just didn't understand. And he was one of the damned. Rated M for langauge and character death.


**Summary: **He had lied to protect her. He had lied to shelter from what he really was. In the end, she found out, and her anger fueled his own. She just didn't _understand_. And he was one of the damned.

**A/N:** I'm not going to spoil the end for you but there is character death, if you don't someone to die, I suggest you turn back now. Right now, please. Don't say I didn't warn you.

* * *

**One of the Damned**

**

* * *

**

He knew it was too late to say sorry, to apologize for everything gone wrong, every misstep taken, every wrong word spoken. It was far, far too late for that. His lies had been their downfall, their destruction. How he wished he could rewind it all. He truely had loved her, something that was poison to him, but it was true. She was everything he wished he could be, everything he craved to be.

But he had killed it.

Maybe he should have just told her the truth. Maybe he should have shown her the first day they met those two years ago just what he really was. Maybe he shouldn't have lied to her. Maybe. Maybe. Maybe. It was all maybe's and what if's now. Nothing would ever go back to what they had.

He had messed it up.

She was leaving, and he couldn't do anything about it. He had caused it, and he couldn't fix it. He had broken what they had, and now it would forever be shattered around him. The pieces too small, too scattered for him to even try gathering them back up again. His cold eyes burned into her skin with a sharp intensity, and he knew she felt it. She knew he was watching her.

She didn't know the truth.

If he hadn't told her the lies, if he had shown her his world, she would have died. She would have been brutely murdered and maimed, left for some helpless soul to stumble upon her decaying and disfigured body. She would be completely unrecognizable. And he didn't want that for her.

He wondered though.

Would she have stayed? Though he was distant, cold, hurtful, she had stayed this long. What would have happened if she knew why he was like this? It was something to ponder over in the dark, along with many other things. Like his memories of her. The images would be vivid at night while he lay in his empty and cool bed. He could already see how memories would plague him, how remembering her helpless and squirming beneath him would drive him crazy, how perfectly her legs wrapped around his lean and narrow hips would make him go mad.

Did she even know how she affected him?

It was impossible. She would never have any idea. As she turned her back to him, her shoulders stiff and straight, he knew she was hurting. It was nothing compared to how he was feeling. Her eyes would never look at him with an overpowering lust, an all consuming desire to be held by him, to be close to him. Those days were over.

And just the thought of her being wrapped in some other man's arms....

He bit back a harsh snarl, knowing that would help nothing in the situation. She didn't belong to him anymore, and as he thought about it, maybe she never did. Had he ever had a claim on her? Maybe not, she was always one to get pissy when her capabilites were put in question. She was strong. But she had always seemed so fragile to him, and maybe that's why he had kept things from her.

It killed him.

"I thought I was going to spend the rest of my life with you, you know?" she said quietly, not even glancing over her shoulder at him. She knew he was there, watching her. "I thought maybe this was it..."

I wanted to give you that. I wanted to give the whole thing, white picket fence and all, he screamed in his head to her. She never heard. Of course not. No matter how hard he could have tried, how hard he could have pushed and strived for it, nothing would have ever changed for them. They were in two completely different worlds. Different circles.

Her voice was hard as she spoke, bitter and resentful. And hurt. "But I guess that's not what you wanted. Lies, that's all it was to you, right? Everything was a lie." she spat.

He glared at her back, willing her to turn around, force her to look him in the eyes. She didn't. And anger raged openly within him, pouring into his limbs with a fire like intensity, licking his bones and muscles and just _begging _for him to rip something apart. To hunt and devour anything in reach. To chase and bring down the blood.

She whipped around then, and from the way her body moved he knew she was going to lash out at him. Either for his lack of response or for his lies once more, he didn't know, but it didn't matter because the moment she saw the raw anger washing over him, the words died within her throat. Her vibrant emerald eyes widened, and she took a shaky step away from him, slowly backing away.

He lost control over his actions, over his emotions. It all tore away from his grasp at having her mad at him. She just didn't _understand!_ She would _never understand!_

His form flashed out of her sight before reappearing directly in front of her eyes. She stumbled away from him, one hand coming up in front of her face as if to shield herself from him. He barked a laugh at the futile defense. Like that could ever shake him off.

"How did you...?!" she breathed, gasping as she once more took a step in retreat. He followed her with step of his own, his lips parting in malacious grin as he moved closer to her. All rational thought left him, and he was left with the instincts of a killer. The motives of a cold-blooded murder. A tool from Hell.

Once more he all but disappeared from her view and she turned in a circle, wildly, trying to locate him. He could taste the fear in the air, and it made his blood pump in his viens fast from the adrenaline rushing through him. It had been too long since he had willingly let the control go so he could become one with his instincts. The urge to kill and take. Never give anything back.

He stopped behind her, and one of his hands tangled into the soft pink locks of hair at the nape of her neck. She screamed and thrashed against his hold, and he only laughed at her actions.

"What's wrong, Sakura? No more lectures for me? Don't want to yell at me for lying to you?" he yanked harshly on her hair, exposing her throat to him easily. "Funny, I thought you would never shut-up."

Her wide eyes stared up at him as she continued to try and fight him off. His amusement made his blood race and an uncontrolable urge to laugh bubble through him.

"Gaara!? Let me go! Let me go, NOW!" she screamed, and he winced slightly at her high voice ringing through his sensitive ears.

Did she ever just _shut-up?_

With an effortless twist of his wrist, she was sprawled on the ground a few feet to his right after having flung her carelessly away from him. Vaguely he wondered if he cut out her throat, would she scream so incessantly. But the thought was pushed aside as he watched her scramble to her feet and whirl around to face him, quickly putting distance between them.

A trickle of delicious crimson slid down her split lip, and his glittering jade eyes followed it's path as it dribbled from her chin.

"What the _hell _is wrong with you?! This isn't funny, Gaara!"

He fixed her with a look of indifference, the same look you would give someone that had just asked a stupid question, and he rocked back on his heels, crossing his arms over his chest.

Sakura's eyes blazed at him, and his gaze flickered to her fists as they clenched in fury. A smile formed on his lips again.

"What's wrong with me..." he repeated slowly. "That's a tough question, considering there is plenty _wrong _with me. By your standards, that is. By the morals of human kind, I'm what you would call....a monster." He knew his eyes were bleeding into a different color by the horror struck look on her pitiful face. His lips pulled back over his lengthening canines in dark humour.

Taking a threatening step toward her, he was delighted to see her stagger away from him, raw fear and confusion playing on her features.

"I find it very interesting that I lied to protect you, when, in the end, it didn't even matter. I should have realized that one way or another your blood would be spilled. Either by me or someone else of my kind," A hand cradled his forhead as he feigned exhaustion and stress, mocking her very existance. "Demons never really took too kindly to humans knowing about us, about what we are and that we exist in the same world."

Again, he disappeared from her view and reappeared in front of her, his hand shot out and grasped her by the throat. Effortlessly, he lifted her from the ground and reveled in the muffled noises she made as her feet dangled in the air.

He whispered his next words in what could only be described as a seductive tone, but held all the promise of death and torture. "It always makes it that much harder to hunt you down so that we can feed...."

He watched gleefully as she paled in his grasp, struggling harder to break from his hold and breathing raggedly from lack of air. His body whirred excitedly from the panic coming off of her in waves and crashing over him. He hadn't felt so alive since his first kill.

He clicked his tongue sadly at her, shaking his head slowly from side to side in mock disappointment. "Sakura, Sakura, Sakura....Why couldn't you be a good little pet and just believe my words? Maybe then you wouldn't have to die so soon."

Gaara's free hand reached up and brushed her pink hair away from her face. "Quite a pity, though. You were such fun to play with while it lasted, I might actually miss pulling your strings."

"You....bastard," Sakura choked past her tight throat, her ivy green eyes wide with fear and pain. "....monster!"

As the words left her lips, Gaara tightened his hold before slamming her to the ground beneath him. She screamed loudly, a high pitched shrieking that almost had him cringing and backing away. But the hate surged forth quicker and took over his body with a passion.

Sakura squirmed on the ground, tears streaming openly down her face as she felt more than one bone crushed within her body. Her voice continued to cry out loudly, begging for help. Help that would never come.

At once, black, menacing wings shot out from Gaara's back, blocking out the sun and any hope of escape. They were wide and dangerous, feathered with dark malice and hate. His form remained crouched by her side, and one hand clamped down over her screaming mouth, effectively shutting her up. His wings arched over them both, forming a bleak and depressing prison. Trapping her.

Sakura began hyperventilating, knowing that she was going to die. Knowing that no matter how hard she screamed and fought, he was going to kill her. And the only thought that ran clearly through her jumbled mind was, _had she ever really loved him._

Her eyes rolled helplessly to meet his gaze, searching for what she had thought she loved. Instead of seeing familiar ice green orbs staring back at her, shocking golden irises bore down into her skull as they swam in a sea of black. Fear and regret clenched her heart as she couldn't see a trace of the man she thought she knew so well.

How sad that she never even knew him. That he was something so dangerous, and she had so willingly fallen into his claws. She was, truly, a pathetic human being.

His hand slid from her mouth and he leaned close to her, kissing her lips one final time. Though no feelings of affection were put into the gesture, only a cruel teasing and overbearing sense of hate. "Every lie was an attempt at shielding you. You were just too stubborn and weak to accept it. Not everyone are as they seem, little Sakura, no one is as perfect as you believe yourself to be."

* * *

A wolf paused his snuffling in the roots of a great oak tree, momentarily stopping his investigation of a rabbit hole as his ears pricked foreward. A loud and horror filled scream echoed throughout the forest in the mountains, bouncing off of every limb, every rock, every being in the woods before quite abrubtly cutting off into shocked silence.

The wolf tensed, sensing the air around him for danger, and only came up with the scent of a predator. The sheer dominance radiating in the air, and coming closer by the second, had the dark fur rising on his hackles and muzzle twitching anxiously. At the snap of a twig, the wolf swung his great head to peer over his shoulder as a form stepped from the thick foliage and into his clearing.

Taking in the vast, dark wings, eerily gleaming eyes, and blood spattered upon the being before him, the wolf lowered his ears and tail in submission. The dominance washing from the man before him was easily sensed, and the canine backed down respectfully. The woods became silent, quietly basking in awe of the man that was neither human nor animal, but somewhere inbetween.

The wolf watched as the man rose one of his hands to his mouth and licked the crimsion liquid from his fingers slowly, savoring the taste and relishing in the respect easily given to him. Even the trees seemed to bow before him, and the wolf gazed in amazement at the strange creature. It was truly the work of some greater power, bestowing him upon the earth to walk the earth with an air of authority and command any one thing to do his bidding.

The man spread his wings, and the wolf sniffed the air cautiously, trembling with the urge to please him and show him the upmost respect.

A slow smile spread the man's lips, mocking and glaring upon his features. The wolf dipped his head to him, as he turned and flexed his wings.

Looking back over his shoulder, the man fixed the great wolf with golden eyes. A hint of respect rested in their depths and the wolf felt his blood race with adrenaline. Dipping his head in the same fashion as the wolf, the man leaped from the ground and vanished from the canine's view as he soared out of sight.

The wolf, after a moments hesitation, resumed his sniffing around the tree's trunk in search for his game. The forest slowly came back to life, but with a wariness surrounding it as it looked upon the wolf in a new light. Submission and respect rushed through the woods to the animal that had been on equal level with the creature that had the mountains cowering in fear.

From one dominant being to another, the respect flowed easily within the wolf's blood.


End file.
